Shadows of the Mafia
by Experiment Designation Nova
Summary: A family that has been forgotten since the time of Vongola Primo. However the deaths of powerful mafioso have caused them to resurface. But what do the new students and teacher have to do with this? What exactly is Reborn hiding? Slight AU - Adult Arcobaleno
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Cigarette smoke clung to the cold air. A solitary person stood in the small dank alleyway. More smoke wafted into the air as the person exhaled. The pungent smell of death mixed with cigarette smoke filtered any and all clean air. Kneeling down slender fingers riffled through the dead man's pocket.

Wallets were taken and emptied before tossed to a side. The cigarette dangled precariously from two full lips as the woman found what she was looking for. Hidden under a black suit jack and white blouse and could only be seen by a person who knew what they were looking for. Small, so small and exactly where the heart was located, a small almost invisible needle hole.

The cigarette snapped in half and the scowl that marred the woman's face made it look furious, animalistic and inhumane. Re-composing herself the woman popped another cigarette into her mouth. It lit almost instantly and the woman breathed out the smoke which curled and clung to her figure.

"Principessa" she whispered almost silently to herself sighing in discontent.

They were back whoever they were and they were causing unrest in the mafia world. It however was only a matter of time until the Vongola stepped in to investigate. That was why Ren had to go to Italy, not that the younger 20 year-old minded, now she had an excuse to be near her precious XanXus and 'stalk' monitor him. The woman clicked her tongue at the thought of her younger 'sister' and her unhealthy obsession – for a lack of a better word- of the Varia leader.

Standing the woman turned and stared at the moon. Allowing its light to illuminate her features.

"Principessa. Mi displace"

With that the woman took her gaze from the moon and walked down the alleyway disappearing, as though she ceased to exist. Like a shadow in this godforsaken world.


	2. Namimori, Japan

The swing creaked ominously in the dark night. A young child sat on the swing completely at ease in the dark world. Singing softly to herself she observed her surroundings completely at peace. Swinging to and fro, forwards and backwards, she gave a small laugh and her lips twitched into a smile as the moonlight graced her petite form.

Crying cut through the silent night like a blade. The girl paused, her eyes staring at a small child.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly.

The child sniffled before staring at her, his small watery green eyes searching her face for ill intent. Finding none he flung himself onto her.

"Baka-Tsuna… mean Reborn… left Lambo-san!" he wailed.

Patting his head the girl cooed at him.

"Gomen Lambo" she whispered.

Almost instantly a smile appeared on his face, he had found a servant and this one was going to follow Lambo-san.

"Lambo! Lambo!"

"Idiot cow! Idiot cow!"

"Lambo-chan! Lambo-chan"

This distracted the child for a moment. The smile returned on the girl's face and Lambo stood staring as Tsuna appeared around the corner and in the tiny playground.

"Lambo… thank goodness"

"Dame-Tsuna" Lambo yelled.

Almost if remembering the girl Lambo turned around, only to find an empty swing, swinging only that showed that it once had an occupant, an occupant that was currently watching the scene before her within the boundaries of the shadows.

Enma stared at the girl before him; she had appeared out of nowhere and was as silent as the grave. Two dark green lined with black eyes regarded his red ones and appearance. Tsuna had told him earlier that morning that Lambo had claimed he had met a girl in the small playground last night and now here was a girl who appeared out of nowhere.

She turned, the girl, and gazed at the setting sun and the red stained horizon. Long black curly hair that turned into a dark green near the end of the curls flew in the wind gracefully. Enma blushed furiously when the girl's eyes fell on him as he realized that he had been staring at her. The girl gave a small tinkling laugh and smile.

"Monochrome, it's beautiful …isn't it?"

Enma blinked and she was gone.


End file.
